1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hybrid automotive vehicles combining electric motors and generators with combustion engines, in general, and to a hybrid automotive vehicle in which closed-circuit battery charging is automatically achievable without operator involvement in parking, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, automotive manufacturers are either producing or developing automobiles with hybrid engines which combine electrical power with internal combustion engines. In these designs, the generator constantly charges the vehicle's batteries, while increasing revolutions during moments of deceleration increases the charging of the batteries and the braking forces applied to the drive shaft. There, the electric motor always assists the engine during vehicle acceleration, but at the same time always senses the drive shaft load in reacting on demand; in these configurations, the electric motor also acts as a primary driver in preventing battery over-charge.